Once A Father, Always A Lover
by AkachiScorpion
Summary: 19 year old Arthur Kirkland finds a basket with a note on his doorstep. The note read: "Dear mister Kirkland, I am unable to care of this child nor am I ready to be tied down by this. You are the father therefore he is your responsibility now. Good day to you." He looked in the basket and from this day on, his life was filled with chaos. USUK.
1. Chapter 1

**Once A Father, Always A Lover**

**Chapter 1 **

**Warnings: I'll put them in the next chapter.**

There was a knock at the door. Arthur had been woken up at night by his bladder and so while he was up, he decided to have some tea. He still doesn't remember why he wanted tea at such an ungodly hour but little did he know, it was the best and worst time to have his favourite tea.

It was 2 o'clock when he heard a sharp rapping at his apartment door. He checked his rather snazzy watch to see it was very late at night, or in this case quite early. He stood up quickly, expecting them to knock again but there was nothing. 'Hm,' he thought, 'It is far too early for the morning paper and no one ever knocks for that, what on earth could it be?' He made it to the door and stood for a moment. Were they still there? Did they leave something in his mailbox? He looked through the little peephole but saw nobody there. Arthur was reluctant to open the door. What if someone was to jump out and scare him? What if it was a robbery? Or possibly someone wanted to playing a prank? He glared at the door before swinging it open, ready to be clobbered by a fist or startled by some child playing a prank.

Silence was what he received. Nothing more than the steady rain until he heard a rustle. It came from a basket that sat directly in front of him. There was a note stuck to the handle of the basket. Arthur cautiously peeled the note off of the handle and read it carefully: "Dear mister Kirkland, I am unable to take care of this child nor am I ready to be tied down with such a burden, you are the father therefore he is your responsibility from now on. Good day to you."

Arthur nearly fainted. A child? There was no way he could raise a child! He was only 19 years of age he also had no experience with children. He calmed his breathing and looked at the note again. "Oh God, this cannot be happening!" He sighed but just then, he was interrupted by a soft cry. His hard emerald eyes softened when he heard the little bundle began to fuss. He leaned down to take a look at the the pile of clothes. He reached out slowly to pull the cloth away and when he did, the crying instantly stopped. He looked into big, shiny blue eyes that were filled with little tears. The little baby instantly stopped crying when they looked at each other. Arthur couldn't help but crack a small smile at the little baby that sat in the basket.

The small baby gave a smile back and began to laugh, cooing happily at Arthur's face. "What in God's name are you laughing at? This is a time of crisis here!" Arthur threw his hands in the air and glared at the baby, making it laugh even more. "So you think it's hilarious that I'm stuck with you? Well how about I just leave you here, how's that?" He turned on his heel and began to walk back into his apartment. At that instant, the baby started to cry, this time more of a wail than just fussing.

"Alright fine, just stop that ridiculous crying of yours." Arthur sighed in defeat and turned back around. The baby stopped when he saw Arthur once again. He picked up the basket and walked back into his apartment. Arthur had no idea what he was in for when he brought that basket into his home.

**Here's the first chapter, I know it was short but they will get longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Once A Father, Always A Lover**

**Chapter 2 **

**Hello everyone! I'll be putting the warnings for each chapter in each chapter. I also said I would put all of the warnings in this chapter. **

**Warnings: Rated M for USUK, possible slight UKUS in the beginning, slight shota, incest, sexual themes, relations between 2 men, there also may be violence and harsh language, most of these things will be in later chapters and I will give you a heads up beforehand. **

~The next morning~

Arthur woke up to loud wailing. He sighed and looked at the clock sitting on his nightstand; 6:42 am, he groaned and rolled out of bed. He had nowhere to put the baby so he left him in the basket by his bed, he had been quiet throughout the night until now, at least it was morning.

He looked down at the baby which continued to cry uncontrollably. "I would assume you are hungry, God only knows the last time you were fed. Now then, what do babies eat? Milk I would assume." Arthur leaned down and picked him up out of the basket, the baby ceased with crying and went to hiccuping. "I suppose I will have to go shopping for you hm?" Arthur carried him to the kitchen and set him down on the floor. "Stay there, I'm going to heat you up some milk." He stepped away to rummage through the cupboard for something similar to a bottle. He really would have to go shopping after this.

After searching for something like a bottle, he managed to find a child's sipping cup, he sighed in relief and cringed at the same time. "I have no idea where this came from." He quickly rinsed it out before making sure the baby was still sitting there (he was) and poured some milk in the bottle. Arthur sauntered over to the microwave and put the bottle in for 30 seconds.

He turned around only to grab quickly onto the counter to keep from falling forward on top of the baby which seemed to make him stop crying for a moment to laugh at Arthur's almost fall. "Oh yes indeed, so funny!" He growled through his gritted teeth. Now glaring at the baby whom was giggling, he turned around just in time to hear the timer. Arthur popped the microwave open and took the cup of milk, checking it to make sure it wasn't too hot to give to the baby. He offered the milk to the baby which took it and began to drink happily, spilling half of it out of his mouth. 'Great, I suppose I will have to clean that up.' Arthur looked at the baby. "Hm, I wonder if you have a name, all I know is that you are a boy and a brat. But I am your father, it's obvious actually because you look just like me, well minus the blue eyes." Arthur rambled on to himself and the baby, who had finished eating and was playing with the cup, completely ignoring Arthur.

Arthur snorted and turned away, only to look back at the young child. "Now I wonder who your mummy is, although with your big doe eyes and that attitude, I think I have an idea of who she is." Arthur let his mind drift into a flashback.

Flashback:

_"Artie! Hurry up!" A young woman called out to him from downstairs. "I shall be down in a moment love." Arthur had just turned 17 and had just gotten away from his horrible family, he was now living with his young girlfriend in a new house. The house wasn't much but it was a home to them both. _

_He walked down the stairs dressed nicely for an evening dinner with his love, Amelia. She was a pretty young girl with a saucy attitude but a kind heart, the fire in her blue eyes could cook you alive. "There you are, took you long enough!"_

_She had lived in America for quite some time, she moved to London for hopes of a fresh start and to get away from certain people. She was young and naive at the time. Arthur had met her while at college, they had gotten along nicely. Neither of them knew anyone else and Arthur knew she had feelings for him, he wanted to make her happy and he knew if they had each other, they would make it work. They had gotten together and equally used their money to buy a tiny house so they could live together. _

_Arthur loved her, he truly did but as the months passed by, she began to suspect that he did not love her the way she wanted him to. "Are you ready to go love?" He smiled at her through his messy blonde hair as she looked at his attire; a sweater vest again. "Arthur, do you always wear those stupid vests? They look...weird." 'They make you look like a homosexual' is what she wanted to say but she held her tongue. Arthur knew what she meant, he frowned and looked at her. "They do not, it is perfectly proper for a gentleman as myself to wear such attire." He assured her. Amelia didn't buy it. She rolled her eyes but let it go. She knew how stubborn Arthur is. "Let's go then Artie, we'll be late if we don't hurry up!" She grabbed his arm and led him out of their house. _

_They arrived at a nice little restaurant a few minutes later, the lights were dim in this little place and the food was expensive. A prefect place for their dinner date. Arthur and Amelia walked up to the registration booth, they held hands happily. The man at the booth looked up at them. "May I help you?" The man appeared to be bored, his elbow haphazardly propped up on the booth. Arthur glanced over at Amelia then looked at the man. "We have a dinner reservation for two booked at __7:15__ under Kirkland." The man pulled out a book and looked for the name, he gave them both a glance. "Ah, Mr. Kirkland, right this way." He led them into the dining area to the left, right to a table that sat by a fancy window. "Here you are and here are your menus, the waiter will be right with you." The man quickly walked away while they both took their seats. _

_"This is quite lovely, the atmosphere is very calm." Arthur commented as he sat. Amelia nodded to him in agreement, she didn't care much for the fancy restaurants but she knew Arthur did so she dealt with it._

_The waiter arrived after two minutes, waiting for the two of them to order their drinks. "What can I get you two to drink __today__?" Arthur took a look at him and smiled. "Hello, I would like a cup of Earl Grey, no cream, and three lumps please." The waiter nodded politely. He looked over at Amelia, asking her what she wanted. "I'll have a diet coke please." He jotted it down on his notepad and walked away. Amelia looked over at Arthur to see him staring out at the direction the waiter walked. "So what are you getting to eat Artie?" Arthur snapped out of his trance and looked at her. "I do not know yet love, let me look." He quickly picked up the menu. _

_She rolled her eyes and picked up her own, looking through the various dishes they had. Arthur flipped the page absentmindedly and saw a dish that appealed to him. Old fashioned fish and chips, he quite liked that and decided he has not had fish and chips in a long while. "I think I would enjoy some fish and chips at this time." He announced out of the blue. The comment jerked Amelia out of her trance, she looked up from her menu to look him and smiled. "That's great, I uh, I'm getting the steak." _

_Just a few minutes later, the waiter walked back with their drinks, setting them down in front of them. Arthur ordered for them both, feeling as if it was the gentlemanly thing to do. They chatted quietly to themselves until the food arrived, causing them both to take on silence in favour of their meals. They both finished about the same time, paying for the bill at the front booth before taking their leave. _

_During the car ride home, a topic had been brought up. It had been on Amelia's mind since she noticed it. She looked over at Arthur who was looking out the window. "Arthur, back in the restaurant, when the waiter walked away, you had been staring at something, what was it?" Arthur looked at her surprised. He replied quietly. "I must have been staring off into space, nothing more than that." He tried to end that conversation, knowing exactly where it was going. They had been down this road many times. "But your eyes looked so concentrated, as if you were staring at something that was moving." Arthur looked away, he felt like a trapped animal. "Let it go Amelia, it was nothing." She glared at him and raised her voice a bit louder. "How am I supposed to know what's going on with you Arthur? You're always staring off in the direction of a man! Do you like staring at them?" Arthur was starting to feel nervous, as if he was being pushed to the edge, this had been happening lately. "Amelia..." Her glare turned into worry, concern and horror. "Arthur...are you gay?" _

_His nervousness turned into anger. He didn't mutter a word for a good five seconds._ _"I don't want to discuss this...that is enough." He gave her a look that made it clear to her. She felt numb as she looked away, not knowing how she should feel. Then sadness began to fill up inside of her but she held back the tears. Arthur felt awful for yelling at her. They sat in silence the rest of the ride. _

_When they arrived home, Arthur quickly made his way into the bedroom, quickly dropping onto the bed and falling asleep. A soothing voice saying, "I'm sorry..." was the last thing Arthur remembers hearing before falling into a deep sleep, not knowing that he would wake up in the afternoon and be all alone, also not knowing the one that has left him was pregnant with his son. _

**It will be continued soon and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Once A Father, Always A Lover

Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, here's the third chapter, I hope you enjoy! :) **

Arthur snapped out of his trance when he felt something grab onto his pants. He looked down to see the baby looking up at him and smiling. Arthur tried to keep a straight face but his smile had shown through the cracks. The tiny infant pulled at his pants and whined, wanting to be picked up. Arthur sighed and leaned down to pick him up, wrapping an arm under the baby to keep from dropping him. The baby smiled and giggled happily and grabbed onto Arthur's shirt. Arthur would never admit it to himself or anyone else but his heart began to swell up with adoration. He did his best to hide it by scowling at the baby which only made him giggle and coo more. Arthur sighed yet again. This was going to be a long week.

That was when he remembered that he had to go baby shopping. He quickly set the baby in the living room for a moment. He made sure to keep him occupied by giving the child his house keys to play with. He walked back into his bedroom to change out of his night clothes and grab his coat and wallet before making his way into the living room.

When he got back, there was a teacup that had been sitting on the coffee table on the floor and in six different pieces. The baby sat by the crime scene and looked up at him innocently. Arthur growled and pinched the bridge of his nose. He would clean that up later. He picked up the infant before walking out the door. Luckily it wasn't raining at the moment and there was an empty cab sitting near his flat. He waved to it and got inside, buckling himself and the baby up.

The drive to the baby store took about 15 minutes, Arthur was quite surprised that the baby hadn't made much of a fuss the whole way. He paid the cab driver before hopping out of the vehicle and stuffing his wallet back into his coat pocket with one hand, holding the baby with the other. Arthur felt a little nervous, he wasn't sure what all he was supposed to buy. He walked into the store without any other thought. He got a basket, making sure it wasn't one with a squirrely wheel, and set the baby in the basket. He rolled it over to the baby food isle, noting that it was the closest. He looked at the various foods and formulas that were made especially for babies. He wasn't really sure what to get for him so he grabbed a box and read the back of it. 'Gourmet baby formula, for your baby to grow strong! Made for ages newborn to 5 months' Arthur shook his head and looked at his baby. He had to at least be 6 months old. He picked up a jar of what looked to be baby food. 'Turkey flavour, for ages 5 months to 1 year' Arthur nodded and grabbed a few different jars of the baby food before moving on.

Arthur went down the diaper isle next. He looked at the different sizes for each ages. He had estimated that his baby was about 7 months old. He grabbed one of the packages of diapers that said, 5 months to a year before tossing it into the basket.

He had noticed a stand of parenting books beside the isle so he took a look at them. One of them caught his eye, 'parenting for single fathers'. Arthur picked it up and flipped through it, reading a few words here and there. He noticed that the baby was laughing and grabbing at the air. He looked over at him to inspect what was making him giggle so much. "Of course...toys." The isle across from them was filled with all kinds of toys, from stuffed animals to teething toys and all kinds of noise makers. He rolled his eyes and moved the basket toward the many toys, still holding the book. Arthur was sure he was about to spend a small fortune on this little brat.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll be starting on the next one right away. See you! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

Once A Father, Always A Lover

Chapter 4

**Hello again, I'm going to try to make the chapters a little longer because I feel as though they aren't long enough. Enjoy! **

**Warnings: There may be some language in this chapter. **

Arthur stood in the toy isle and looked at the many crazy colours that were the toys. He picked up one that caught his eye. It was a stuffed blue lion with rather large eyes. It was very soft, Arthur couldn't believe how soft it was. He noticed that the little brat was whining behind him in the basket, he turned around to notice a cute pout on the baby's face as he held his hands out to the stuffed toy. Arthur handed him the toy and watched the child squeal in delight as he clutched the toy tightly. Arthur tried to conceal his smile but it came anyway.

He had picked out quite a few more toys that the baby showed interest in, he hoped these toys would keep him away from his breakable things. Arthur then made his way to the clothing isle, noting that there was a rather vast amount of clothes to choose from. He picked up a tiny T-shirt and held it up in front up the baby, he cooed and smiled when the attention was on him, slightly curious as to what Arthur was doing. "No, that won't do, too large." Arthur muttered under his breath. Arthur looked at the baby, the only thing he had on was a blue shirt and a (probably soiled) diaper. He reached around to check the size of the baby's shirt, 'infant M' was all it said. Arthur shrugged and started looking for tops that said 'infant M'.

He managed to find 4 nice looking shirts and an infant night outfit that fit the category he had set out to look for. He tossed them into the basket and started looking for bottoms. Arthur had assumed that the size would be different for the bottoms but he found that they were named with the same sizes to his relief. He picked out a few pairs of infant shorts, most of what he had chosen was either denim or cotton.

Arthur was very relieved that the baby had been keeping quiet (mostly) throughout the time they Arthur had spent shopping for him. The baby had mostly been hugging onto the stuffed lion the whole time, only fussing occasionally. After 15 more minutes of shopping, Arthur had made it to the checkout line with the basket carrying the baby and all of his stuff. He had already gotten some strange looks from people in the store but the checkout lady gave him by far the most offending look. He rolled his basket full of items up to the front, he looked at her and smiled politely. She looked at the huge pile of baby items and glared back at him, almost with a disgusted look. He ignored it and the baby just giggled. After almost everything had been checked out, he had to take the toy lion away from the infant, causing him to start crying. Arthur sighed and flushed from embarrassment, making people look at him. As the checkout lady wrung up the item, he quickly took it back. "Here, please stop your crying, shh it's okay." He handed the toy back to the baby, making the infant instantly stop crying. Arthur sighed in relief and noticed the woman behind him say "Aw!~" He pulled out his wallet, waiting for the checkout lady to give him an amount. "That'll be 285.99 pounds sir." the lady said in a monotone voice. Arthur nearly fell over. "Holy hell! That bloody much?" Arthur muttered to himself and pulled out his card and quickly paid the exact amount. To say the least, Arthur was not happy.

He had managed to fit all of the plastic bags of baby items into the cab with him. He knew the cab driver was already pissed off that there was a giggling baby in the car, and now there were piles of baby items. Arthur felt as though the ride back took longer because of the awkward situation, but he had made it home without getting his head torn off by the angry cab driver. He stepped inside of his home, the baby in one arm and as many bags as he could carry inside in the other and set the bags on the floor. The baby was starting to fuss and whine, probably because of his soiled diaper and the fact that it was lunchtime. Arthur set him down by the couch and went back to get the rest of the bags.

Arthur came back inside, setting the bags down and grabbing the package of diapers, wipes, and baby powder before going into the living room. He noticed that he hadn't cleaned up the broken teacup off the floor. He thanked God that the child had stayed away from the broken mess and was sitting in the middle of the floor with the stuffed lion. Arthur wasn't too sure how to change a diaper, he had never had to take care of a baby before so this was very alien to him.

He laid out a blanket and set the baby on it, having him lay down. He quickly grabbed the diapers and looked at the picture instructions. He looked at it for a few moments before setting it aside, he looked down at his baby. The little monster was looking up at him with big, innocent blue eyes. He looked down at the smelly diaper, he knew he had to conquer it. He reached down and pulled the diaper apart on each side like it showed on the package and pulled the diaper away before opening up the baby wipes. He used the wipe before putting it beside the dirty diaper and puffed some baby powder on the baby. He opened the brand new package of diapers before slipping it under the infant and folding it around him. Arthur sighed in complete relief, he had just changed his first of many more diapers to come.

He was quite proud of himself as a matter of fact. "Now then, that was not near as bloody awful as I had thought it would be." He picked up and disposed of the dirty diaper before washing his hands and returning to the living room. The baby began to fuss again, to Arthur's dismay and that was when he remembered it was lunchtime. "Ugh, must you fuss so damn much? Although you have had fairly decent behaviour throughout the day, I suppose I will feed you if it'll shut you the hell up." He snorted, with his head held high and walked back into the kitchen. He rummaged through the bags again until he found a jar of baby food. "I hope the little monster likes chicken and vegetable flavour." He knew he would have to name him or find out his name soon. He would have to go to court tomorrow to find out these things, meaning he would have to find a babysitter for the day. Arthur didn't want a certain frog knowing that he had a son so that was out of the question. Nor did he think the frog's friends should know about this either. He pondered at the thought of his next door neighbour, she was quite a sweetheart and she was very trusting. He quickly set the jar down before walking out of his flat, making his way to the door right next to his. Arthur sure hoped she could keep a secret.

**You'll find out who this woman is in the next chapter, although you probably already know. I may add a cover picture or post some drawings of this on deviantart. I'll try to have the next chapter by tomorrow. Bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

Once A Father, Always A Lover

Chapter 5

**Hello, I'm doing my best to keep up to date with this story. I got the idea to write it when I read some of the fan stories with Colonial America and England taking care of him. And don't worry, this story will have romance in it but it may be awhile from now so I'll try to keep things interesting. Enjoy the chapter! **

Arthur knocked on the door, 3 sharp wraps on his neighbour's flat door. After 20 seconds she answered to Arthur's knocks. She was a lovely young woman, about 25 with long brown hair and forest green eyes. "Elizabeta, may I talk to you for a few moments?" "Of course Arthur, come in!" She opened the door wider to let him in before closing it behind him. "I cannot stay but only for a few moments. Now then, I must know, can you promise to keep a secret?" He looked at her with serious eyes, almost pleading. It worried her, she quickly nodded and added; "Of course I can dear, what's the matter?" That was all he needed to hear before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the flat door. "Come with me next door, I have some things to explain to you."

He quickly opened his flat door and dragged her inside. She was very surprised at his forcefulness, but she brushed it of when she noticed the clutter of bags on the floor. "Arthur dear, what is all of this?" She looked at him in question then turned her head toward the living room when she heard childish giggling. Arthur lead her to the living room when he noticed her interest. "This is what I need you to help me with." He pointed to the baby sitting on the floor.

"Oh Arthur, I had no idea you babysat!" She gushed and hurried over to the baby. "He's so precious!" Arthur smacked his forehead and shook his head. "No...no, that is not all what it is! This," He pointed at the cooing baby. "is apparently my son!" Elizabeta nearly laughed. "You're joking right? There's no way you could be a father!" She chuckled. "Sadly, this is no joke, he is my son and I need your help." He grimaced. She gaped at him for a moment before grabbing his shoulders. "How do you know? Who is the mother and where is she?" Arthur looked at the floor for a few moments, he dreaded what he would have to share. "If you want to know my story, you'd best take a seat."

She quietly nodded and sat down on the couch, he sat next to her, preparing himself to dig up buried memories. "Now, you must promise to keep everything I tell you a secret, for you will be the only one who knows about this." "Of course I will dearie, now stop worrying and please tell me what is going on." He sighed once again. "Oh...where do I start?"

So Arthur began. "When I was younger, about 16 actually, I lived with my mother, my father, and my awful brothers. My parents never wanted me, I was the petty runt of the litter. All of my brothers bullied me when I was a child. The teasing turned into hitting and soon it turned into my brothers beating me. I couldn't take much more, so on the night of my 17th birthday, I packed my bags and ran away. I found myself here in London, I had stolen some of my mother's jewellery to sell so it could get me a head start. I quickly got a job in an old café. In only a few months I had managed to make enough to go one year to college. I quickly took that opportunity. While I was in college, I met a girl. She was from America and she was as poor as I. We...we had become good friends and before I knew it, she had developed feelings for me. I...I wanted to make her happy so we got together. A month after, we rented a tiny house to live in together. We made it work, but only for a few short months, she started to realize that my love for her was not the same as how she felt for me... She left me on a November night...I never knew she was pregnant. She left the baby outside of my flat door very late last night."

Arthur was hunched over, he looked at the floor as the painful memories flowed through him. Elizabeta watched him carefully. She wanted to hug him and tell him that everything would be alright. 'No wonder he pushes everyone away...' She thought to herself. She reached her hand out and patted his upper arm comfortingly. The baby started to fuss when he noticed the attention was not on him. Arthur looked up at the baby and smiled sadly. "Elizabeta, I am not too sure what I am to do...the first thing I was planning to do about this is go to court and try to find out my child's name...if the lad has been given a name at all." "Did...did you give any consideration to giving him up? Possibly finding him a new home?" Arthur indeed had not let the thought cross his mind. He looked over at his child as he thought about it. He looked into the baby's cheerful innocent eyes and at that time, he knew he couldn't give up his son. "I had given it consideration but there is no way I could give up my son." Elizabeta smiled when those words left his lips. She then knew he would be a devoted father, devoted enough for her to give him her hand in promise that she would do anything she could to help him. "Of course, now, what is it you wanted me for?"

"I need you to watch over him while I work if it wouldn't be too large of a burden to you." She chuckled and shook her head. "Not at all, it would be my pleasure to look after him for you!" Arthur sighed in relief. He would get to go to work tomorrow. After work he would have to remind himself to go to court in order figure out his son's name. "If that is so, then you may leave. I will see you in the morning." "Oh Arthur, have you not fed him? The poor child is very hungry!" She was already turning out to be quite the mother hen. "Oh yes, thank you for reminding me, I had completely forgotten." He commented, trying to show her to the door. "If you will excuse me, I have a baby to feed." He all but pushed her out the door. "Goodbye Arthur, have a nice day and don't forget to change his diaper and make sure-" "Yes, yes thank you but I have it handled, good day." He closed the door quickly before she could 'remind' him of something else he may forget. He sighed and leant against the kitchen counter. This has been a very long day, and it's only half-past noon.

**Well here's another chapter, I hope to put another up soon! :D **


End file.
